


Can I Kiss You?

by strangeispowerful



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, One Shot, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeispowerful/pseuds/strangeispowerful
Summary: Luz sneaks Amity into the human realm to show her the wonders of a non-magical world (and to get her bubble tea, which is of course very important). She's not necessarily planning for feelings to come to the surface, though.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 400





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just ~came~ to me! I've never written for TOH before and I had soo much fun with this
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

It’s a serious question. What they’re doing is not necessarily legal—though maybe not illegal either, Luz hasn’t really gotten her head around the rules of the Boiling Isles yet—but then again, to Amity Blight, anything that isn’t specifically condoned is definitely not allowed. 

Luz has always been different. Loopholes are definitely her thing, which is actually probably why she’d gotten so close to Eda so quickly. But she also knows that things like this are way out of her friend’s comfort zone, and as they take a few more steps into the night darkness of the woods behind the Owl House, she looks her earnestly in the eyes. “So maybe it’s not the _best_ idea,” she concedes, “but that doesn’t make it a bad one.”

Night air swirls around them, cold, despite the fact that it should technically be June or so, and Luz can see Amity’s form shrinking a little. ‘“Luz… this is nice. Really nice. But I can’t deal with being in trouble with my parents.”

“Eda won’t tell them,” Luz rushes, maybe a little too quickly. She can _hear_ Amity’s apprehension, doesn’t quite know how to fix it. So she just adds awkwardly, an afterthought, “... _if_ she finds out. Which she won’t! But if she does, then I'll be the one getting killed. Not you.”

“That… doesn’t make me feel any better.” Amity’s voice comes from the dark next to Luz—they’re close enough that she can feel the heat coming off of her skin, trying not to lose their way in the nighttime—but there’s a smile in her voice that makes Luz feel a little better about dragging the witch along with her newest escapade.

“Just a little further,” she assures. They walk side by side, arms stretched ahead of them to feel for trees or any other obstacles and feet shuffling against dead leaves, careful to avoid rocks or pitfalls; they’d decided against using a light, in fear that Eda or King or something less friendly may find them, but it’s proving to be difficult in every sense. Eventually, Luz wraps her hand around Amity’s in hopes of maybe not falling and dying, and it stays there, even as they reach what seems to be a small clearing a ways away from the House, lit gently by the half moon’s luminescence.

“Here?” Amity asks, trepidation still evident in her voice, and Luz nods before remembering that she can’t see her.

“Let me just…” She digs around in her bag before her fingers brush over what she’s looking for, cold metal on a long string. As she pulls the key out into the open air, the huge yellow eye situated on it stares unblinkingly up at them, reflective in the dim, almost like that of a cat’s. 

Amity lets go of Luz’s hand, clears her throat, crosses her arms awkwardly. “This is… weird.”

“What is?”

“I’m going to a different realm,” she says nervously, almost as if she doesn’t believe it herself. “Like, just… leaving our dimension. To go somewhere. With you.”

She sticks out her tongue. “Well, I _am_ weird, so, makes sense!” Amity laughs, still nervous, looking behind her as if to make sure that they’re still alone and no parents or wild Owl Ladies are coming after them. “Honestly,” Luz amends, taking a breath, “Dimension hopping has kinda become a normal thing for me. Who’da thought?”

“Kind of funny. And now you’re dragging me along with you…”

Luz elbows Amity lightly. “Because this is very important human business that I need you in on. Now come on.”

“Right.” Her voice is a little choked sounding, probably because of the nerves, Luz thinks. Jumping dimensions isn’t exactly the average person’s daily activity.

Lightly, Luz presses her finger down on the eye of the key, feeling a satisfying click as, before the two of them, an outline of golden light unfolds itself geometrically before settling into a doorway, creaking open with a rush of warm and humid air.

Luz looks at Amity. The doorway is bright enough, casting the two of them in a yellowish glow, and she can finally see her friend’s expression: wide-eyed, surprised, and maybe just a little terrified. She pulls the necklace over her head and tucks the key underneath the neckline of her hoodie, taking a step forward to breathe in the smell of the human world affectionately: it’s like an old candle, the kind that always makes you think of home. Petrichor and maybe a tinge of smoke from a far away barbeque. 

It’s clean air, if not a little dull. Even from across the threshold, Luz can feel the tug of a magic-less world. But Amity just seems enchanted. She takes a step, coming up next to Luz, and then another. “Oh, wow,” she breathes. “This is…”

“Magical?” Luz supplies, garnering a grin from the green haired witch.

“The opposite. Maybe in it’s own way, though.”

Then they’re holding hands again—this is just a thing they do, of course—and they’re stepping through the doorway, Luz with ease and Amity with a kind of nervous energy that’s visible in her shoulders and in the squint of her eyes.

Blinding light, and then…

It must’ve been raining in the human realm; the ground seems damp, not enough to be slick and muddy, but soft all the same, and there’s a heaviness in the air that seems to suggest that more rain is to come. Amity and Luz step onto the wood of the old porch where the portal’s situated, and then, quickly, Luz presses a hand to her chest to click down on the key resting there. With a sharp, almost electric scent, the doorway folds itself and flickers shut behind them, and Luz, expecting darkness, blinks as she notices that the absence of its glow isn’t nearly as noticeable. Glancing up at the sky, the moon shines down on the, full and silver, illuminating the woods as if the whole world has been outlined in white gel pen.

Amity’s eyes are closed, almost as if she’s right on the edge of a drop on a roller coaster, or is at the top of a ferris wheel—like she’s expecting a blow, or to fall. Luz giggles. “You know you can look, right?”

The other girl blinks a few times, eyelashes fluttering as if she’s just woken up, before turning red at Luz’s laughter. “It’s not—,” she starts, but cuts herself off with a soft intake of breath as she takes in the world around her. “Woah.”

“Pretty neato, right?” she grins back. 

“It’s incredible.”

“Huh. You probably won’t think that for long— _really,_ it seems boring compared to the Boiling Isles.”

Amity mouth has settled into a bemused smile, her eyebrows twitching as if she can’t decide between an expression of confusion or one of surprise. “I can feel it. The absence of magic.” She looks down at her hands, draws a small circle in the air with a finger, where it lingers and glows before forming itself into a little ball of light. “It’s not a bad thing,” she whispers. “Because the only magic is in... me. I feel so powerful.”

And Luz just watches her because… because look at the way the light traces her face, golden from her spell and silver from the moon. Like she’s in a painting. All of the colors line up around her as if she’s the center of the scene, the center of the world, maybe. Gravity seems to be behaving that way.

Amity dispels the orb of light and looks at Luz, who is suddenly infinitely grateful that her face is now cast into shadow. “So, uh… what are we going to do here?”

“Whatever we want, I guess.” She pulls her phone out of her back pocket, where the little signal bar in the top right corner is three-fourths full for the first time in forever. “It’s only eight. So most places are open—like restaurants or something. I actually wanted to take you somewhere!”

“Ooh. _Somewhere!”_

“Uh, hold on.” Luz reaches again into the bag at her side and pulls out a beanie she has there—she had planned on taking it to camp so her sulking could reach maximum levels of edgy, but that had never happened, so it’d just sat at the bottom of the messenger bag. Either way, it’d have a use now; Luz gently takes the fabric in both hands and steps closer to Amity. “Can you put this on? So that your ears don’t…” She gestures with both hands, “you know… alarm anyone into thinking that the alien uprising is upon them?” 

She quirks a brow in a half-laugh and lifts both hands to where her hair’s in that half-ponytail she’s always got it tied up in, and then she’s pulling gently. Within seconds, hair cascades down around her shoulders, thicker now that it’s down, and maybe a little wavier, too. Her part is completely different, not brushed back anymore, instead falling lazily to one side. Her whole body looks relaxed now, even her usually tense shoulders sliding into a delicate and gentle slope—she looks beautiful. 

Luz swallows, hands her the beanie. 

She pulls it down to her eyebrows, first. Maybe they don’t have beanies on the Boiling Isles. So Luz reaches out and kindly adjusts the hem so that it rests rightly on her head.

They look at each other, close—her hands still rest on the beanie, touching Amity’s forehead—but she pulls away quickly, biting down the inside of her bottom lip to maybe, hopefully, _please_ keep her from blushing. 

“So that’s dealt with,” says Amity briskly. “We should get going! Things to do, right? _human_ things… And it’ll get late soon enough, so we should get… going. Don’t want Eda to come back and find us missing! Together. At… night.”

“We have a few hours, and I need to give you the whole human experience… luckily for you, I’ve been doing this my whole life.”

The tension lessens just a little, and with a shared grin, they step off of the porch and onto the softness of the soil, Luz leading the way out of the woods and towards human civilization. 

They walk for a little bit. Luckily, the town that Luz lives in is a small one, and she remembers all of its twists and turns despite her residence in another realm of existence. The two leave the woods on the other side of Luz’s neighborhood, mostly because Luz knows that her mom is home, and the woods lead right up to her sidewalk. 

She misses her—she does. She’s just not ready to remember that she has a life that’s decidedly _not_ of the magical variety yet.

Because here’s this witch girl with magic in her veins and _actual_ pointy _elf ears—_ like, _not cosplay—_ and it’s just so wonderful to believe that maybe Luz has somehow fought her way into becoming a protagonist, just like how she’s always wanted, that she wouldn’t do anything to shatter the illusion.

Amity walks alongside her, looking curiously at the houses and streetlights and taking in mouthful after mouthful of air as if it's a novelty. “What are those?” She asks quietly, pointing to a car as it whisks past, and Luz wheezes a laugh before realizing that, oh, she’s not joking.

“It’s a car,” she says, a remnant of a snicker still finding its way into her voice. “It’s transportation! It’s like a cart, a guess, but it’s not drawn by anything. It’s a machine. So it’s not alive.”

“Oh,” she laughs, and then, “ugh, I hope I’m not like this the whole time. I feel so stupid.”

She lifts a finger matter-of-factly. “You, my friend, are undergoing dimensional culture shock. Ask all the questions you’d like.”

The conversation continues on like this, question and answer, as the two girls walk side by side out of the neighborhood and along a road until they reach the plaza right near Luz’s house, the town center with the Target and the KFC on the corner, and, most importantly, the bubble tea place.

It’s not crowded, probably on account of it being so late, so when Luz leads Amity inside, the only one who sees her expression of sheer astonishment is the high-school kid behind the counter, and he’s on his phone anyway. Amity’s eyes sweep over everything—the unique, flower shaped lights, the mural on the wall, the flatscreen TVs playing music videos on the speakers, the huge glowing menu of drinks—and finally land on Luz. 

“How,” she breathes, “can you say that this is boring?”

She smiles, shrugs. “Exposure therapy?”

“I—,” Amity starts, swallows, looks back around at her surroundings. “Are you sure the human realm doesn’t have magic?”

“Nope.” Luz is grinning now, feeling a little prideful and a little bashful and just a smidge smug. Oh, how the tables have turned. “Just electricity.”

“As in lightning?”

She considers this. “Maybe like… ultra confined, teeny-tiny baby lightning. Basically, you just have to plug something into an outlet to give it power.” She leads Amity over to one of the tables, withdraws a charger from her bag and plugs it into the centerpiece outlet, her phone screen lighting up. “See?”

“Oh, my Titan. Your tables are magic.”

“Not just the tables.” Maybe she’s having too much fun with this. “The walls too.” She unplugs the phone and steps over to the wall outlet, plugging the charger in yet again, Amity in tow, completely shocked. “Seeee?”

“And you can just… plug anything into the wall? _Anything?”_

Luz looks at her carefully. “Uh… not anything. You can’t stick a fork in there. Or anything metal. Just things that look like this.” One last time, she unplugs the charger, showing Amity the two metal prongs at the end of it. 

“Amazing,” Amity whispers. Her eyes are practically sparkling. 

“Wow, you’re really into Earth stuff! I might have to hook you up with Gus’ club back home.” She stammers to a stop, pausing as she puts the charger back into her bag. Maybe Amity hadn’t noticed—in fact, that’s what it looked like, her eyes sweeping once more over the storefront. She’d only been living on the Isles for a month, and already she’s calling it her home. Maybe she should feel guilty. She just feels a little lost, like maybe her internal compass has been overcome by some rogue magnetic field.

She tucks the charger away, looks at Amity, whose back is turned to her. Maybe the rogue magnetic field is right in front of her.

“We should order,” Luz says, sheepish, her energy suddenly taken down a notch by such a menial slip-up. She tries to smile, and is pleased to find that it's not as hard as she thought it would be, especially as the girl standing in front of her turns around and smiles right back.

They walk up to the counter, and Luz orders two drinks, assuring Amity that whatever she’s buying will be both wonderful and surprising. She pays with dollar bills, worried that her mom will see debit card activity on a cafe so close to their house when she should be miles away at summer camp, and then they sit back down at a booth so that they can sit side by side.

“So, what did you buy?”

With an air of mystique, Luz clears her throat and says, “Prepare yourself for the experience of a lifetime; drink and snack, liquid and solid, all in one, magnificent fusion…”

“It’s obviously a kind of drink, then?”

“It is not a drink. It is an _experience.”_

Amity winces, but it’s a nice kind of wince, almost a half-smile. “And this… experience isn’t going to kill me, right?”

“Not likely!”

They sit and wait. Luz shows Amity videos on Youtube, now that she’s gotten some service back, and after convincing her that the little people behind the glass are, indeed, not alive, her name is called and she steps out of the booth to get their drinks. 

“I present to you,” she says, before setting down a cup of milk tea with tapioca down in front of Amity, “my greatest gift of humankind to you, and the reason that I brought you to a whole other dimension: bubble tea.”

She smirks at the drink, and then up at Luz. “You brought me to another dimension against the rules, risking your life at the hands of the Owl Lady for… tea?”

Luz looks at her intensely. “Listen, man. It’s really good tea.”

“That’s kind of awesome,” she finishes, her cheeks pink. Turning her gaze to the table, she picks the cup up from the table, proceeds to try and stab the plastic top with the blunt end of the boba straw, and then finally takes a sip, closing her eyes. Luz watches as a few tapioca pearls make their way up the straw, and chokes back a laugh at the surprise on Amity’s face when she feels them in her mouth. And then suddenly, she’s coughing—

“ _Ah!”_ Luz waves her hands. “Oh God, you’re dying aren’t you—I don’t even know CPR—,”

“Not—dying,” Amity coughs out. “What is that??”

Luz blinks. “Oh. I probably should’ve told you first—it’s called bubble tea because of the tapioca pearls. You’re supposed to chew ‘em.”

Amity wipes at her eyes, coughs again into her arm. “CPR?” she asks before cautiously taking another sip, this time chewing instead of straight-up choking.

“Oh, right. Well, because there’s no healing magic in the human realm, we have to find ways to keep each other from dying without magic. So CPR is basically, like, resuscitation, where you bring someone back when they suffocate. It’s chest compressions and mouth to mouth.” She rests her chin on a hand thinking. “Though, I guess I should’ve been talking about the Heimlich maneuver—basically just punching the stuff out of your windpipe. Amity?” Her friend doesn’t seem to be paying attention, her face red.

“Mouth to mouth?” She whispers, and then, “do humans just… do _that?”_

She shrugs. “If someone’s dying.”

“Oh.” She fidgets with the beanie, takes another sip, and closes her eyes. “This is so good. I can’t believe you’d do this to me…”

Luz tilts her head a little. “What do you mean?”

“Only you would introduce me to something like this that I can’t find on the Boiling Isles. _Ugh,”_ she throws her hands up, takes another long sip. “This is going to be horrible. I’m going to have withdrawals.”

And suddenly, all Luz can think about is the fact that, soon enough, she’s not going to be able to be in contact with Amity anymore. That, at the end of the summer, she’s going to have to leave her friends behind and come back to this world, probably for good, back to a place where nobody cares whether or not if she’s gone, where she has no friends to explain a summer’s-long absence to. Back to getting failing grades and spending hours doing homework and blending in. Back to existing in a world where she doesn’t even feel at home. “Yeah,” she sighs, forcing a light tone even if she feels as if there’s a stone sinking in her chest. “That’s usually how it goes.”

Time ticks by, an hour speeding by as if it’s a minute, and then both plastic cups are empty and they’re chucking them in the trashcan and walking back towards the woods behind Luz’s subdivision.

It gets darker as they move further away from the plaza and deeper towards the neighborhood, and Luz tries her best to ignore the fact that she can’t ignore the thoughts turning in her mind—though, as their shoes tap against the sidewalk, she decides she might as well just say it to the air; leave it in the human realm, let it dissipate into the cloud cover, mix with the CO2 in the atmosphere. 

“I’m kind of worried.”

Amity’s voice comes from beside her, just like earlier, in the clearing back on the Boiling Isles. “About what?”

“Just…” She pauses, takes a breath. “Having to leave. Hexide. Magic. Eda, and my friends.” A beat, and then, quietly, “you.”

“Me?” She sounds more surprised than she should, and Luz looks up. 

“You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had,” she explains quickly. “I feel like you guys don’t get it. Nobody knew who I was here. People didn’t think—people don’t think I’m _worth_ knowing...” The words taper out. She doesn’t even know what she’s saying, not really, is just trying to put words to the weight pressing against her heart. “The Boiling Isles is everything I’ve ever wanted. And I need to leave it.”

Amity is quiet after this—maybe she doesn’t know what to say. Silently, they make their way back down the incline of the brush and into the woods, the moonlight guiding their path. It’s only when they’ve made their way back to the clearing with the old house that Amity says, “I—look, we only have a month left. I wish it was more, and you do too, and, um, maybe you can come back next summer.” She fidgets her hands, stops so that she’s in front of Luz, and slowly takes the beanie off, handing it back. “Here.”

She takes it reluctantly. “I’m sorry. This was a bad idea.”

“No, no,” Amity fires back quickly, “it wasn’t. I really enjoyed it.”

“I just… wanted you to see it. I really like your company. I… really like you.”

It doesn’t exactly sound like it means what either of them may hope it means, but Luz looks up at Amity, and her face is red, even in the moonlight. 

Amity says, “I—I think you’re worth knowing.”

“I wish I could know you better. In the time that we have.”

“Maybe…” She stops, cringes hard, flinching at the sound of her own voice. “I—,”

“Amity?” Luz asks, breathless. 

Another beat of silence; the wind picks up, mild, bringing with it the scent of smoke and of pine. 

“Yes?”

“Can I… kiss you?”

And it’s funny because it doesn’t sound like it should. Because words like that should be bold and brave and loud, full of nervous energy, a declaration. But they’re not. It’s a quiet question, but a real one, and Amity’s eyes are huge, as if she’s not quite sure if she’s heard right. “You… want to?”

Luz nods, slow at first, but gaining speed. “Yeah. I think so.”

The trees rustle, and Amity’s mouth hangs open for a second, grasping for something to say, before she gently just places a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “I want to, too.”

And There’s this closeness that Luz didn’t anticipate, and the moment is surprisingly calm for one where she can feel her heart beating out of her chest. Her senses are overcome with the scent of her, and the softness of her lips, and _this is kissing._ Everything falls away. It’s quiet and Luz closes her eyes, and then she’s smiling and they have to pull away from each other because their grins have made it awkward.

“Oh,” Amity breathes, and it’s with the same kind of wonder that she showed when she first stepped through the portal; Luz can feel in her own chest the warmth blooming in Amity’s. Her eyes are bright and open and alive. “I just kissed you,” she whispers. “I’ve never—I’ve never actually kissed a girl. Before.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” says Luz.

They both look at each other, and Amity finally says, “I haven’t kissed anyone either.”

Luz snickers. “Wow. First girl, first person, _and_ first human.”

“I—,” Amity’s face flares up for a second before realizing, “I guess… you’re right,” and they’re both laughing at the sheer absurdity of it. 

It’s late. It’s dark, and above, the moon only gives them so much light. So when Amity asks if they should head back, Luz doesn’t hesitate as she takes Amity’s hand in her own, brandishes the key, and leads her to the doorway, eyes closed in a sort of calm euphoria.

Together, they take a step, and find their way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated!
> 
> Or, if you’re feeling so inclined, check out my Redbubble shop! There’s some cute owl house and lumity stuff on there! 
> 
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/strangepowerful/shop?asc=u&ref=account-nav-dropdown


End file.
